


Осколки

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: Drama, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: У каждого есть свой осколок истории.Сборник тематических однострочников (текстов от ста до пятисот слов) на тридцатидневный челлендж.





	1. Эйгил. "Огонь"

Эйгил закрывал глаза и видел огонь — ревущую стихию, так близко и грозно, что порой вскакивал посреди ночи. Стискивал на груди рубаху и облизывал пересохшие губы, боясь почувствовать вместо них обожженную плоть. Огонь прежде не страшил его, но теперь пламя пробиралось даже в сны, шепча, рокоча о том, чего Эйгил не мог понять. 

Коротая время до рассвета, он стоял у гобелена, касаясь вышитой дорогими джугоийскими нитками глади. Выступающий хребет и мощная шея, лоснящиеся складки кожи и острые рога. Смотря в глаз минотавра, Эйгил слышал бычий рев и гул пламени, понимая, как сильно ошибался. 

Солярный тавр, мощь, огонь, божественная сила, мужское начало — прах и пыль. Ведь у огня всегда был женский голос. 

Под чудом не оплавившимися веками Эйгилу представал город, залитый алой, бурлящей лавой. И женщина, от вида которой душа разрывалась в смятении: припасть к ногам, как сын, обретший давно потерянную мать, или целовать ее руки, сдерживая жар тела. Мать и Дева, два символа Жизни. Два символа Пламени, кое и есть все сущее. Пробуждаясь, Эйгил долго смотрел в потолок, унимая колотящееся сердце. 

Огонь говорил с ним Ее голосом. 

Тренируясь с пламенем, Эйгил замечал в нем женские черты. Сильные руки и гибкую спину, разлет темных волос и блеск глаз — всего на мгновение, но его отчего-то было ревниво мало. Останавливаясь посреди зала — холодного камня и быкоголовых статуй — он пропускал десять ударов сердца и начинал танец снова. Совершенствование науки, точеный стан под ладонями. Бездушие неживой стихии. Эйгил не мог понять, почему упорно желал видеть в рыжих языках лицо из горящих, багровых кошмаров. 

Касаясь рогов церемониального шлема — бычьей головы, — Эйгил удивлялся, как точно выбрал символ собственному безрассудству. Дикие страсти, слепое животное желание, застлавшее разум — гордый, свирепый минотавр. Огонь кипит по венам, когда Она впервые зовет его по имени.

Утром Эйгил велит снаряжать корабль за море.


	2. Гвин. "Осколки"

Витраж можно было снять. Возвести леса, вскрыть дубовые рамы и вытащить обрамленное металлом стекло, но Гвин повелел просто разбить его, назвав увещевания зодчих пустой тратой времени. Они понадобятся, когда станут поднимать новый витраж — гордых драконоборцев, кровью которых пресытилась земля, где ныне высится сиятельный Анор Лондо. Великих — безликих, безымянных — героев, прорубивших богам и людям дорогу к Жизни. А старый... О запечатленном цветной краской Боге Войны ему нечего было сказать. Больше — нечего. 

Когда витраж крушили, Гвин стоял посреди залитого светом зала. С первым ударом кристаллического копья стекло захрипело, посыпалось искрящимся пестрым водопадом. Разлетелся осколками золоченый панцирь, и из дыры снаружи потянуло сквозняком. Второй удар расколол крепкие руки, раскинутые так, словно Бог готов был заключить в объятия саму Беду, юбку и босые ноги, но лицо в свинцовом ободе, осталось нетронутым. 

Гвин смотрел на него и видел в разрисованных стекляшках насмешку. Его гордый сын упорствовал даже так, и от этого по сердцу Гвина ползла такая же стылая трещина. 

Внизу витража, у ног Бога, извивались поверженные драконы. Разверстые пасти, пронзенные глотки, сорванная молниями чешуя и уязвимая плоть. Удар — серо-алые стекляшки брызнули веером, точно кровь из вскрытой шеи. Так умирала память — о том, что он сделал и от чего отрекся. Удар — раскрошилась светлая верхушка, с силуэтом славного Лондо, с ярким диском солнца и серебряной луной. То, что он беспечно покинул. Удар — по полу звякнула свинцовая обводка, а солнце подхватило желтые блики от сбитой со светлой головы короны. 

Гвин не мог отвести взгляд от грозных глаз потерянного сына — всего лишь рисунок, не больше, но на фоне ясного неба кусок стекла темнел и будто издевательски хмурил брови. С новым точным ударом последние уцелевшие стекла упали на плиты пола. 

Оконный проем казался зияющей раной на теле собора, и когда под сандалей Гвина что-то хрустнуло, он не сразу понял, осколки витража это или его собственное сердце.


	3. Велка. "Пряди волос"

Ей кажется, что сил осталось лишь на вдох. Ноги подгибаются, юбка разодрана — Велка падала, сильнее разбивая колени и сдирая ладони, и поднималась, устремляясь дальше по дороге. Кожу все еще холодит стылый воздух Ариамиса, пусть злосчастную картину она покинула два дня назад. Впившийся до костей мороз не так просто выгнать из тела, или, может, это просто страх. 

Страх, что ее вернут назад, в вечное, ледяное заключение. 

Тяжелая черная коса бьет по спине, сбивая дыхание, и Велка зло перекидывает ее через плечо. Исстари говорили, что в волосах сосредоточена мощь и жизненная сила. Сейчас они кажутся Велке просто обузой. Домой, в Карим, дорога долгая, и каждое лишнее движение убивает время и тело. Она стискивает косу, точно лямку дорожной сумки, и летит в ночь, не зная, как скоро за ней отправится погоня. 

Это кажется ироничным — Анор Лондо боится Велки, но не жалеет ничего в стремлении поймать. Точно паук на стене и благородная дама, что, теряя сознание от ужаса, спешно накрывает его фарфоровой чашечкой, ни за что на свете не соглашаясь после приподнять ее. А Велка боится плена. Очередного, глухого и — окончательного. 

Говорили, что волосы — сосредоточение мудрости, и отсечь их, значит похитить сокровенную, солярную силу. Только к одному из двух, Солнцу, Велка никогда не имела отношения, а мудрость поведала небывалое — любое Чудо можно объять разумом, лишь понимая его, а не слепой и ревностной верой в Богов. То, что откроет людям глаза на Владык. То, чего не хотят допустить Первородные. 

Холодный ночной воздух застревает в глотке, грудь болезненно сводит. Когда сзади доносится топот копыт, Велка спешно режет косу пополам. На ладони, в черных прядях, вспыхивает огонек, и магия крамольного Обета разносится вокруг теплым вихрем.


	4. Чемпион. "Кровь"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тот персонаж, могилу которого охраняют Хранитель могилы чемпиона и великий волк, хранитель могилы.

Кровь была повсюду, и от густой, душной вони пустое нутро готово вывернуться наизнанку. Еще одно усилие над собой — сглотнуть подкатившую к глотке желчь. Она кисло обжигала изнутри, и все, чего хотелось — воды. Зачерпнуть ее, ледяную, ладонями и напиться, пуская капли по заросшему подбородку и шее. Но вокруг только кровь, а еще — невыносимый жар. 

Раскаленный песок, свалявшийся тут и там темными влажными комьями, жег ноги не хуже пыточных металлических сапог, солнце царапало давно побронзовевшее лицо, впиваясь в прикрытые глаза, горький пот струился по лбу, очерчивал скулы, падал на грудь, бередя раны и ссадины, разливаясь по ним едкой кислотой. Тяжелый вздох — он вскинул руку с гладиусом вверх, к ослепительно голубому небу, и уши заложило от рева обезумевшей толпы. 

Арена. Бесконечный бой. Кровь, льющаяся словно вино. 

Он еще помнил — в подвалах его особняка всегда было много вина. Из лучшего винограда и каких-то экзотических фрукты из-за моря, названия которых сейчас не получилось бы вспомнить ни за что на свете. Богатство и слава, приемы, лесть сенаторов и вельмож — он больше не помнил их. Разве что, может, одного единственного? Но в смутных воспоминаниях у того не было лица, только растянутые в улыбке губы, похожие на длинную рану. И хриплый шепот: «Если не хочешь гнить в темнице с нежитью, у тебя только один выход». 

Еще он, кажется, держал волков — многочисленные подарки тех, кто хотел перед ним раболепствовать. Звери нравились дамам. Хищные, лобастые, в густых серых шубах. Эксцентричная аристократическая придурь — сколько же всего растворилось в посмертии. А теперь он здесь, на арене города, названия которого не в силах вспомнить, в окружении зевак, сливающихся в одно бесцветное пятно. 

Когда-то уважаемый человек, теперь — лишь забава с меткой проклятого на груди. И все, что есть — битва и кровь, бесконечный водоворот смертей, чужих и собственной. Это, наверное, лучше, чем совсем потерять себя. 

После боя даже немертвое тело одолевает слабость, самая что ни на есть смертельная — сил хватает только крепче завязать сальные волосы, чтобы не лезли в глаза, и добрести до хищной пасти ворот. А там уже ловят за плечи крепкие руки, забирают из загрубевших ладоней щит с львиной мордой и окровавленный гладиус. Его оруженосец, добровольно ушедший за проклятым господином во мрак казарм арены. Способный юноша, и раз, глядя, как тот ловко управляется с мечом, он сказал: 

«Вижу, моему клинку скоро найдется лучший хозяин». 

«Я приму его, только если придется сторожить ваш труп», — с улыбкой ответил тогда мальчишка. 

Омывая и перевязывая его раны, мальчишка много говорил, но в этот раз — о воле и жизни, не такой, как раньше, иной, далеко-далеко отсюда. В холодной картине Арианделя, там, куда не сунутся даже самые отчаянные преследователи. А он слушал, пытаясь представить хоть что-то, кроме арены, но, даже проваливаясь в сон, видел лишь песок, залитые солнцем трибуны. И кровь.


	5. Сиаран. "Сквернословие"

Было у Сиаран, помимо прочих, одно изящное умение — складывать слова в песни. Когда она останавливалась в Анор Лондо, то непременно проводила вечер-другой в компании Гоха. Они сидели в тени садика, разбитого по приказу сиятельной Гвиневер: маленькая женщина легко перебирала струны лютни, великан посмеивался и иногда подсказывал рифмы. 

А вот то, как эти песни просачивались на улицы, надолго закрепляясь в луженых глотках забулдыг и ребятни нижнего города — оставалось загадкой. Да что там, даже лондовская стража нет-нет, да насвистывала одну-другую. Пока капитан Орнштейн не слышал, конечно. 

«В мрачное время прежних сражений,   
Дыбились скалы и реяли стяги,   
Латы калились, копья гремели,   
Не занимать было людям отваги. 

Но без героя подвиг — не подвиг,   
Воинов рать как безвольное стадо,   
Где же найти нам мигом спасенье?   
Из пиздеца да склепать все как надо? 

В мрачное время прежних сражений   
Нам Он явился как хуево чудо.   
Каждый поверил, духом воспрянув:   
"Ныне драконам вконец станет худо“. 

Вышел пред войском свет наше Солнце,   
Глядь — поднимаются в небо драконы.   
Крыльями гонят пустошью ветер,   
Превозмогая земные законы. 

Твари они, конечно, иные,   
Этим законам ничуть не подвластны,   
Ну а для войска — горькая доля,   
Хуевороты все эти опасны! 

В общем как было: ветер поднялся,   
Гибель уж войску гнило улыбнулась...   
Невозмутимый — свет наше Солнце,   
Юбка его лихо к небу взметнулась. 

И говорили — как полыхнуло   
В серости дней да копье золотое,   
Вправо разило, врево разило,   
Разом сверкнет — а попадают двое! 

Так воевали — вот тебе слово!   
Хером божественным, славно и гордо!   
Только с тех пор и магия Света   
Громко зовется Достоинством Лондо!»


	6. Гох. "Темнота"

Закрыв глаза, можно нарисовать себе весь мир. От его изначальных основ до того великолепия, что он впитывал в себя десятилетиями. Серый камень, яркие пятна огня, серебро доспехов. Солнце. И от его блеска по сухим щекам катятся невольные слезы. 

Закрыв глаза, можно представить звуки, которых давно не слышали уши. Грохот чешуи, рев пламени, лязг копий, треск ослепительных молний. И гулкое, зычное пение тетивы. К первой присоединяется вторая, третья — и вот уже целый рой острых жал с шипением взмывает ввысь. 

Закрыв глаза, можно даже почувствовать — холодные плечи лука из древних, утопающих макушками в небесах деревьев. Эта кора теперь крепче стали и отполирована так гладко, как малахит в ожерелье придворной красавицы. Усиленную драконьими костями рукоять — до сих пор иногда чудится тепло крови, едва-едва с нее смытой. Жесткое оперение стрел, приятно щекочущих ороговевшие от мозолей ладони. 

Вихри жара, колкий песок, дрожащий грохот боевых рогов, стылый ветер свободы и развевающиеся стяги, точно огромные крылья... 

Мучительнее всего — снова поднять веки. 

Не приведи великое Пламя оказаться на раскаленной тренировочной площадке, разгуливающим вдоль молодых лучников. Гох, пожалуй, ненавидел свою работу в Анор Лондо — она убивала его бездействием и вынужденной скованной слабостью. Охотничьему псу нужно мчаться за добычей, иначе, пригретый у хозяйского камина на теплом паласе, он дрябнет и хиреет. Ленивый взгляд, ленивые движения; Гвин ценит его, Гох был уверен, но не мог свыкнуться — отныне он что отволоченная за замки арсенала баллиста, грозное оружие, которое вряд ли понадобится ближайшую сотню, а то и тысячу лет. Но и от этого можно ненадолго сбежать, дело за малым — лишь закрыть глаза. 

И лучше не открывать их, старина, больше никогда. 

Могильную тишину башни разбавляют скребущий по чурочкам нож, осыпающаяся стружка и стук деревяшки о камень, когда Гох кладет новый вырезанный знак к остальным. Пахнет теплым камнем, сырым лесом, но более всего — удушливой смолой, наглухо законопатившей шлем. В мучительном заключении ему осталась разве что темнота, рисующая — пока рисующая — картины утраченного гордого прошлого. 

И даже когда Гох изредка пытается смотреть, то не видит ничего, кроме этой черной, бесконечной темноты.


	7. Безымянный Король. "Высота"

Опасная, пленительная высота. Она была тем, что он в достатке имел и суть чего не понимал. Такой вот удивительный парадокс, и объяснение тому он нашел слишком поздно. Быть может, сумел бы раньше, но двойственно смотреть на сущее его не учили. Во всяком случае, не те, кто должен был. А сама жизнь, как известно, учитель хороший, но шибко уж суровый. 

Высота принадлежала ему по праву крови. Рожденный под Солнцем, напоенный его силой. Первородный Сын Бога — никто и никогда не поднимался выше. Едва открывший глаза младенец, он уже воспарил над миром и головами тех, кто с трудом, через кровь и пот пытался одолеть хотя бы половину той головокружительной дали. 

Высота принадлежала ему по праву силы. Золотые молнии впивались в вены, текли вместе с кровью, слепили, с треском катясь по ладоням к широкому копью-мечу. Он точно парил, и восторг переполнял душу, когда один за одним, один за одним крылатые твари падали, сотрясая несчастную землю. Впервые вырвав драконье сердце, впервые сжав его, раздавив в лоскуты, он был выше небесной тверди — умертвивший бессмертное. Славный Бог Войны с черными блестящими руками, от которых поднимался пар и щедро капало на камни. 

Он не был уверен, что в полете можно поломать крылья, но что-то случилось; пьянящая высь стала вдруг дальше, а щерящаяся скалами земля — ближе. Он видел ее отражение в янтарном глазе дракона — второй безвозвратно вытек, — и боль и страх, вся беспомощность уязвленного мига точно косами подрезали ему крепкие маховые перья. 

Чем выше рвешься, тем больнее встретят внизу острые камни. Обреченно отдаляясь от неба, он впервые видел, какую высоту оставил, променял и предал. Но, падая, понял и иное — она покрыта золотом лишь там, куда светит солнце. В основе ж постамента, на котором восседали ему подобные, чернела непроглядная тьма. 

От долгого падения кровь леденела в жилах. Он не сожалел. И, взмывая вверх на теплой спине Повелителя Штормов, впервые осознал, что такое настоящая высота.


	8. Фарис. "Выстрелы"

Прежде чем стать охотницей, Фарис выпустила десятки стрел, и добрую половину — в молоко. Плохо струганное древко, каменный наконечник, гусиное оперение — в последний раз тучная гусыня больно ущипнула ее за руку, что до сих пор красовался темный след немного ниже локтя. Самодельные стрелы портили доски забора, перелетали, исчезали в высокой траве и кустах, а иногда даже впивались в набитый сеном мешок. Тогда Фарис действительно ликовала, потирая содранные девичьи пальцы о штанину. 

Слава лучшего лучника стоила ей сотен выстрелов, посланных ровно в цель сильной рукой. Из раза в раз в центр мишени. Тридцать шагов, пятьдесят, сто — Фарис натягивала тетиву из крепких жил и пускала, пускала, пускала стрелы одна за одной. Она чуть щурила истинно соколиные глаза и никогда не промахивалась, обходя любого соперника, прицельно ломая чужие стрелы, достигшие цели на какую-то секунду раньше. 

Чтобы увидеть казармы Лордрана, она обрезала косы и назвалась мужчиной. И метко стреляла куда велели тысячи тысяч раз. Стоя, припав на колено, почти не целясь, верхом, из-за щитов и спин. Фарис вытирала со лба горький пот, ожидая неминуемого — тянущаяся война с крылатыми повелителями неба скоро призовет и товарищей, и ее в свое безжалостное пекло. 

Чтобы запечатлеть себя в веках, Фарис хватило одного выстрела. В водовороте огня и копоти, на выжженных долинах, среди плавящихся скал. Ее славный командир, Гох, умел сбить летящего дракона, буквально содрать с пылающего небосвода. Но сколь бы он ни был искусен, в скорости мироздание его, как и всех великанов, обделило. И когда он повалил на землю огнедышащее чудище, оно, точно в насмешку, начало яриться, скакать и вертеться волчком так, что дрожал воздух и ходила земля под ногами. Каждая новая Гохова стрела — почти целое человеческое копье, если сравнить, — летела мимо. Дракон щерился, вилял из стороны в сторону, грозя снести отряд. 

И тогда натянула тетиву Фарис. 

Никто. Не полубог, лишь человек, один из многих под сталью доспеха. Щуплый и быстрый, с глазами сокола и гранитной хваткой огрубевших рук. Пальцы смяли золотое оперение, взгляд лишь раз скользнул по танцующим на наконечнике молниям — поющая сквозь грохот битвы стрела вонзилась в янтарный глаз дракона, и по искаженной морде потянулась белая трещащая паутина. 

Когда исполин пал, замерев навсегда, Фарис обрела лицо — одна из серебряного моря побратимов.


	9. Магеролд. "Числа"

Числа успокаивали Магеролда, и каждый раз, на взводе теряя обычную концентрацию, он принимался считать. Раз, два, три — нет-нет, иначе. Например, сколько будет стоить душа неотесанного говнюка или меч, если этот самый говнюк случайно свалится в лаву. Неплохая тактика и весьма... жизнеутверждающая, что ли. Расходы и приходы, разница и выгода — в общем, с цифрами Магеролд проблем не имел. 

Его ланафирское образование позволяло справляться со столь простыми вещами, вроде счета, письма, риторики, философии, но всей этой учености, увы, не хватило, чтобы постичь одну простую и острую, как заноза в заднице, проблему. 

Единица. 

То, что выдирало из Магеролда душу, и то, что он до сих пор не мог понять и объять. 

Магеролд не был — да и не считал себя — поехавшим фанатиком, вроде той же Хлоэн, беспрестанно лелеющей кость, и его одержимость такой простой частичкой арифметики объяснялась вполне логично — в единице, монаде, сосредоточилась вся суть его жизни и жизней тех, кто следовал за ним. 

Для кого-то Реликвии Дракона всего лишь защита: возможность стать драконидом за души не купишь. Но истинный же смысл Реликвий сводился к иному — к постижению давно утерянного знания. 

Очищая разум, отстраняясь от сущего, вырываясь из душной Цитадели, отрекаясь от дела бродячего торгована и коллекционера, Магеролд рисовал перед внутренним взором символ единицы, медленно и размеренно, пока в мыслях не оставался лишь он — идеальная окружность. После ставил ровно в центр точку и созерцал под закрытыми веками Первое Существо, Единое-как-Неделимое, Божественный Абсолют. 

Ипостась столь простую и одновременно разрывающе сложную, холодную и отражающуюся в блеске далеких звезд, что, приходя в себя, Магеролд долго не мог согреться и привести в порядок мысли. 

Монада — то, что было, Первооснова Мира, которая существовала всегда. Единица — Вечное-и-Неизменное, не соприкасающееся со временем. То, что являли собой Присносущие, разбившие оковы жизни и смерти, вышедшие за грани бытия. И разгадка их секрета казалось такой близкой — Безначалие и священная Бесконечность, — но она игриво ускользала каждый раз, точно смешливая девица — пальцы успевали прикоснулся лишь к летящей ткани шелковой накидки. 

Магеролда раздражали собственные скудоумие, не способное и на каплю тягаться с драконьим разумом, и недогадливость. Потому, унимая озноб, он вновь принимался считать: полторы тысячи за угольную смолу, девятьсот за...


	10. Леонхард. "Раны"

Тело Леонхарда покрыто ранами. Шрамы и грубо сшитые порезы — последними он особенно гордился, как и всякий молодой, пылкий мужчина, пытаясь выглядеть воинственней, чем есть. Дворянство должно быть идеальным: от мысков начищенных сапог до белой кожи чистого лица и безупречно зачесанных волос. Но кому, как не такому хлыщу, знать, сколь увлекают девушек подобные отметины. И как они любят их касаться, пряча интерес за притворным страхом. 

Но сейчас все это похоронено под розоватой, до дрожи гладкой кожей ожогов, оплавленной, точно камень в огненном шторме. В общем-то, это почти правда — гранит тела Леонхарда не вынес жара горящего поместья. 

Сердце Леонхарда покрыто заскорузлыми рубцами. Как больно режет изнутри жажда мести... Подобраться, точно гончая, и бежать по следу, уткнувшись носом в землю, а после нагнать, вцепиться в глотку виновных, выдрать гортань, выжрать лицо, сминая череп. Кровавая месть. Их нынешние жизни за его прошлую.

Но Леонхард не помнит никого из тех, кому хотел бы отомстить. Расплывчатые фигуры, обрывки имен и титулов — но больше ничего. Быть может тех, кто настигал его в кошмарах, не было вовсе, а тени и фантомы оборачивались играми разума. Леонхард хотел мести как ничего другого, но как бы ни бился, не мог ее свершить, и рана на сердце больно расходилась, снова начиная кровоточить. 

Леонхард переломан. Он не может спокойно смотреть на Крейтона и Кирка. Они оба — живая история, размеренно переносящая эпоху за эпохой. Леонхард готов выть и царапать голову — тающий рассудок сводит с ума; жизнь расползается ветхой тряпкой — как ни хватайся за края, пропадет из ладони, оставив лишь пару серых нитей. 

Ему тяжело понимать и принимать свернувшуюся спираль времени, все безумие веков, сошедшихся в одной плоскости. Крейтон говорит, к этому можно привыкнуть, Кирк добавляет, что нет смысла, спираль достигла начальной точки, и он — они оба, в общем-то, — чувствует последний вздох мира. Любые надежды, мечты и стремления потухнут в наступающей Тьме. Слова «Не потеряй себя» не значат уже ничего, разве что изощренную насмешку. От этого Леонхарду хочется смеяться в голос, сдирая корку с ран, покрывших разум.


	11. Лоскутик. "Предательства"

Это не так просто — кому как ни Лоскутику знать. Для предательства нужна особая отвага. И, пожалуй, сила. 

Для начала вытащить из себя мораль. Она глубоко сидит в теле острыми спицами, такими длинными, что намертво пригвождают к земле — ни вправо, ни влево не двинешься. И выходят из тебя с болью, мясом и кровью. С первой скрипишь зубами, со второй хочется выть, к третьей уже приноравливаешься. И вот двигаешь рукой, плечом, чуть-чуть приподнимаешься — уже не мордой в землю лежишь и даже можешь вдохнуть свежего воздуха. 

Некоторые отступали на первой же спице. А Лоскутику запах свободы понравился. 

Для того, чтобы сформировать новые принципы, нужно время. И воля. Собирать их, выставлять поочередно и гнуть-крутить в приемлемую фигуру, Кто сказал, что у предателей нет принципов? Напротив, у них-то они самые что ни на есть — свитые и спутанные, стянутые-перетянутые. И самые честные. Быть честным с собой всегда тяжело. Искренне сказать, что в этом проклятом, умирающем мире ты хочешь остаться лишь на своей стороне. 

Лоскутик вдохнул поглубже. И признал — его жизнь превыше чего бы то ни было. 

Для того, чтобы лгать, нужен талант. К словам и действиям, к жестам и взглядам. К пониманию жизни и ее механизмов: когда работает улыбка, а когда обращенное вверх брюхо. Метафорически, конечно, метафорически. Животная поза подчинения — брякнуться на спину, задрать лапы, вот, мол, весь я перед тобой, сознаюсь и каюсь! О таком мало просто знать, нужно принимать с макушки и до основ. 

Талант дан не всем, но его можно развить, если постараться. Лоскутик старался изо всех сил. 

Для того, чтобы выживать, нужно мастерство. И в первую очередь — боя. Предавая в Лордране, ты буквально обрекаешь себя на поединок — как пить дать найдет, ублюдок, да захочет скрутить голову, если лживого таланта окажется мало. А вот тут уже в ход пойдут крепкие руки, острое копье да ростовой щит. Бей — не перебьешь. 

Предательство — непростая наука. Но Лоскутик никогда и не искал легких путей.


	12. Гвиневер "Тайны"

Совсем еще ребенком, Гвиневер стащила у матери сережку, изящную, но, по мнению самой Гвиневер, вовсе ей неподходящую. Мама была светлой, даже воздушной, как живое солнечное сияние, а сережка — черная. Жемчужинка, темный камешек-капля и серебряная оправа — ну совсем ведь не ее! Но именно жемчужина-то Гвиневер и понравилась. Серая — что уже придавало ей значимости, — прохладная, гладкая, и в ней красиво отражался свет. Едва мать узнала о пропаже, то долго грозила обрезать волосы и отправить на рудник мерзавку-служанку, посмевшую распустить руки в ее покоях, но не прошло и недели как потеря забылась. И новое золотое колье — подарок отца — подходило маме куда больше, чем нелепые черные побрякушки. 

А сережку Гвиневер все же сохранила. Вместе с неосознанным пониманием — все в жизни можно заменить. 

Когда ей исполнилось восемь, брат научил Гвиневер делать тайники. Находить место, складывать мелкие вещицы, прикрывать стеклышком, присыпать землей. Брат, пусть и было ему всего двенадцать, уже мужал и становился настоящим воином — маленькой Гвиневер казалось именно так. Потому когда он, большой и важный, предложил сделать вместе особенный тайник, Гвиневер жуть как обрадовалась. В укромном уголке сада брат достал наконечник одной из Гоховских стрел, сказав, что ей он очень позорно промазал, впервые взявшись за лук, и с тех пор поклялся стать лучшим во всем на свете. Гвиневер показала сережку матери с жемчужиной и черным камнем и призналась, откуда она. Брат с улыбкой заключил — они, доверив сокровенное, связали друг друга прочными узами, которые ни за что нельзя разрывать, в чем и поклялись. Поверх тайничка из стрелы и сережки легло выгнутое стеклышко. 

Маленький секрет детей и маленькое обещание — кабы знать, сколь легко гниют вещи в земле. 

Гвиневер пятнадцать, и она знает каждую дворцовую интригу. Велка как-то рассказала, чтобы получить желаемое, нужно бить в слабое, и у людей это — чувства. Разум и волю ломать сложнее, а вот с чужими слабостями красивая женщина, или даже девушка, вроде Гвиневер, с невинной улыбкой и как раз наспевающим телом, справится шутя, Велка может показать — как. Гвиневер увлеченно слушала, учась перехватывать ситуацию во дворце так же легко, как летящий батистовый шарф. 

А после приказала сделать в подарок Велке ожерелье с серьгами из редчайшего серого жемчуга, обсидиана и серебра. 

К двадцати годам под маской милосердной богини окостенело змеиное лицемерие, и тайны Анор Лондо стали для Гвиневер более изящным одеянием, чем бело-золотой шелк.


	13. Орбек. "Изгои"

Орбеку сложно принять простую мысль: мир назвал его изгоем потому что он — нежить. Один из тех, кто без вины становится виновным и не заслуживает ни шанса, ни жизни. Орбека берет смех — ничто иное не сделало его отверженным, лишь белая метка на груди, которая убийце — ну право дело — помогла бы больше, чем навредила. 

Он не стал для мира чужим, увлекшись магией, хотя «увлечение» слишком громкое слово — мальчишка тянулся к неведомому, а в нищете, в грязи трущоб такое стремление подняли бы на смех. И, собственно, подняли, но и только — Орбек оставался сыном своих родителей, выкормышем того места, где появился на свет, и интерес к колдовству ничего не изменил в этой цепочке привычных вещей. 

Он не стал презираем, берясь за любую подвернувшуюся работу. Магия — свободный инструмент, так говорят, во всяком случае, но полностью доступен он лишь тем, у кого есть деньги. Для остальных учиться магии сродни тому, что кузнец решил бы освоить кузнечное дело, имея лишь молотовище от молота. Хочешь больше — плати, скажем, тысяч десять винхеймских серебренников. Потому Орбек не брезговал — что угодно, лишь бы встать в один ряд с учениками Школы Дракона. И это «что угодно» подсказало ему способ. 

Уже юношей явившись к магистру Школы, Оребк заявил о готовности стать убийцей для внешних дел Школы. Новая общность, семья ассасинов, легко приняла его в свои ряды. Не случалось ничего ужасного, когда он убивал, подставлял и крал на благо Винхеймской Школы — среди равных по мастерству и желаниям. А после, кровавыми деньгами оплатив обучение, Орбек понял, как отличается от доброй половины магов — богатеньких отпрысков, которым учеба здесь и даром не сдалась. Жажда знаний, всеобъемлющих, древних, выделяла его среди других, но и только. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока из груди не выползла белая метка проклятого. 

Сбегая из Школы Дракона, Орбек твердил себе — теперь он подобен великому магу прошлого, Логану Большой Шляпе, ушедшего в земли нежити за запретными знаниями Древних. Правда, помогало это плохо — чувствовать в каждом, прежде дружественном взгляде ненависть и брезгливость оказалось невыносимым. 

Не к бедняку, не к убийце, не к педантичному зазнайке. Просто к немертвому — части мира, которой не будет места ни в одной бесконечно длинной эпохе.


	14. Мита. "Ненависть"

Ненависть жжет Миту изнутри, точно кислота, пущенная по венам. Того и гляди потемнеет и запузырится плоть, а из пор потечет отравленная кровь. Иногда она и правда просыпается от кошмаров, тут же принимаясь тереть руки и шею, на которых, естественно, ничего нет, но ощущение, что под кожей медленно расползается нечто чужеродное и отвратительно зудящее, не проходит. Мита царапает запястья и ключицы, оставляя ссадины от ногтей, и не смыкает глаз до рассвета. 

Чтобы утром вновь предстать перед своим королем не так, как должно. 

Мита ненавидит его от кончиков забранных в идеальную прическу волос до метущего по полу платья. Отвратительно тяжелого, с высоким воротом и рукавами по самые ладони, чтобы не было видно красных пятен на коже, темного, чтобы не бросалась в глаза пропитывающая ткань сукровица. Мрачная, безликая фигура — словно не она хозяйка дворца, не она жена своего венценосного супруга. Больше не она. Ее король смотрит на молодую гостью, легкую, как дыхание ветра, пышущую жизнью и страстью. Мита стискивает пальцами кубок, едва не ломая. 

В ее темных глазах больше нет блеска, а под ними залегли болезненные тени. 

Мита ненавидит эту женщину, нежную и роскошную, порождение зари и морской пены: царственно белая кожа, щедрый румянец на высоких скулах. В сравнении с ней Мита кажется ссохшейся гарпией, злобной старой ведьмой, каменной горгульей, выточенной по строгим скульптурным канонам. А эта... ее не сковали обязательства и дворцовый этикет, а дерзкая свобода в каждом жесте манит, приковывает внимание.

Мита не желает смотреть, как супруг, не скрывая, отдает предпочтение другой, но отвернуть голову не получается. 

Мита ненавидит себя. За слабость и бессилие. За то, что не совершенна, не так молода и красива, что не может дать волю самой себе, что не в праве разрыдаться, слезами чертя угольные дорожки от глаз по щекам. За то, что хочет убить проклятую мерзавку вместе с изменником-супругом, подчиняясь низменным чувствам. За то, что не прекращает любить того, кого и не должна была любить никогда. 

В своих покоях Мита медленно вытаскивает тяжелый гребень из волос. Локоны рассыпаются по плечам, а гребень летит в зеркало, превращая его поверхность в звенящее крошево.


	15. Лукатиэль и Крейтон. "Маленькие глупости"

Переступая по крошечному воображаемому квадрату на песке, Лукатиэль почти слышит бой барабанов и тягучий вой волынки. В Мирре есть несколько песен и танцев, которые знают и на юге, и на севере, и различаются они сущими мелочами — например, Крейтон напротив нее переступает не по квадрату, а по линии. В одних закатанных до колен брэ, да и она — в штанах и расстегнутой блузе, которую легко раздувает морской ветер. 

Мертвые скалы, древние бури   
Смертью грозили среди бурунов,   
С ними сражались, рук не жалея,   
Мы, позабытые дети богов. 

Суть половины миррских танцев проста: быстрым шагом отбить дробь, вторя песне. Чем быстрее и ловче передвигаешь ногами — тем сильнее посрамишь ввязавшегося с тобой в шуточный спор друга. Испытание сноровки, старая забава воинов — выйти лицом к лицу и зеркально повторить чужое движение, не упасть, не сбиться с ритма. Сплетая пальцы с пальцами Крейтона, Лукатиэль чувствует почти детскую радость. 

Черные воды выли, стонали,   
Звали молитвами старых отцов,   
Как ни старались, не своротили   
С верной дороги они храбрецов. 

Шумят лижущие берег волны, вокруг — ни души, словно проклятое королевство исчезло, кануло в Бездну. Сжимая широкую ладонь, с невольной улыбкой подхватывая напев, Лукатиэль чувствует тепло у сердца. И, глядя в льдистые глаза Крейтона, видит в них высокое небо Мирры. 

Девы нагие песнь затевали,   
Вслед за собою манили мужей,   
Только напрасно — те, подобравшись,   
Прочь устремлялись от хищных сетей. 

Оба словно живое отражение друг друга; шаг, другой, поворот — взвиваясь с места и лихим прыжком меняясь местами, ни Лукатиэль, ни Крейтон не допускают ошибок. Или просто не хотят их замечать. 

Долго скитались в битвах далеких,   
Но для всего есть отмеренный срок,   
Убрана мачта, к берегу тросы —   
Кончился путь, что казался далек. 

Во взгляде — азарт, и они, распаленные, чеканят слово за словом, выводя непривычную чужому уху мелодию. В этом вся Мирра — изящество своеобразной грубости. Даже в танце, с виду резком и рваном, но завораживающим отработанной, сосредоточенной четкостью. Абы кто на ногах и не удержится — попробуй повторить на одной браваде, вмиг провалишься. 

Золотом блещет щедро добыча   
Честной победы, трофеи боев.   
Вот и налейте воинам славным,   
Чтоб не видали мы чаши краев! 

Сбиваясь на последних строчках, со смехом падая в объятья Крейтона, прижимаясь обнаженной грудью к его — покрытой сетью старых, заскорузлых шрамов, — Лукатиэль думает, что уже тысячу лет не делала ничего глупее. И прекраснее.


	16. Лотрик. "Праздники"

Лотрик с самого утра превратился в гудящий улей. Город — по случаю приезда старшего сына короля Оцейроса, принц — из-за мигрени и растущего едкого раздражения. Его брат возвращался домой со славной победой — и какая жалость, что Демон-Принц не снял ему голову с плеч.

Все вокруг мельтешило, неслось, словно коридоры дворца превратились в вены, а невидимое сердце города забилось чаще, разгоняя туда-обратно кровь-прислугу. Готовясь к празднеству, ни один не хотел оставаться безучастным. Кроме Лотрика. Он бы с удовольствием подрезал городу артерии, лишь бы суета прекратилась. И единственной поддержкой — мрачный, но полный понимания взгляд Готтарда из-под полей шляпы.

Город торопился чествовать на празднике отважного рыцаря Лориана. Город вообще любил яркую показушность: что понятнее и лучше видно — то роднее. Лотрик же, как любой хороший правитель, праздники терпеть не мог — одних расходов столько, что голова шла кругом. Отцу легко быть радушным и щедрым, не он ведь занимался организацией и расписывал смету. Сотня метров парчи с серебряной нитью на скатерти, и, не приведи Первородные, чего-то не хватит. Четыре килограмма пчелиного воска, да чтобы почище. Выписать из городского цеха дюжину кузнечных мастеров в помощь замковым, чтобы успели подлатать страже парадные доспехи. А еще оружейники, конюхи, плотники — следить за повозками и лошадьми, и прочим скарбом приглашенных соседей, цветы, ленты, кухня, ваганты... Отцова щедрость порой вставала Лотрику поперек горла. Но это можно перетерпеть. А вот приезд милого брата — нет.

Медленно бредя по залам, не обращая внимания на раскланивающихся, раболепствующих, — слуг? воинов? вельмож? — равно как и на развешанные гобелены и сдвинутые столы, Лотрик с думал, как иронично — готовить его город для человека ему столь ненавистного.

Ненавистного за то, что посмел сбежать. За то, что мог сам выбрать себе судьбу. За то, что оставался на свету, подле отца — герой и идол. За то, что, не пошевелив и пальцем для королевства, все еще оставался наследником престола. Законным и желанным. За то, что своим бахвальским приездом добавил Лотрику головной боли, гвоздями закручивающейся в виски.

На торжество Лотрик демонстративно опоздал.


	17. Квилег. "Боль"

Новая плоть прирастает к старой тяжело, болезненно. Квилег до сих пор тянется растереть сведенную судорогами икру, размять ноющие мышцы бедра, но ладонь неизменно натыкается на жесткое, неровное тело. Паучье тело. А фантомные боли в ногах порой становятся просто невыносимыми. Вернее, там, где ноги были.

Хаос искажает, разрывает, перекраивает, и такие изменения не могут проходить без последствий. Квилег кажется, что к пауку ее пришили нитками — человеческая кожа болит и горит, и на ощупь точно оплавленная. Да и эта пылающая тварь никак не хочет быть с ней в ладу. Квилег чувствует его недовольство, он чувствует недовольство Квилег, и на границе тел болезненно колет, когда их общий разум не допускает даже мысли о слаженном движении в одну сторону. Но она пытается.

У Квилег болят мышцы, когда она, вращая мечом, слишком сильно тянется, чтобы завершить фигуру и не задеть паука. Он тоже пытается приноровиться, помочь, но единое тело таких габаритов не очень-то ловко уклоняется само от себя. Даже простой вложенный удар не выходит. Защита. Меч скользит по лезвию другого, воображаемого. Кисть проворачивается, с силой сбивает чужой клинок. Запястье врага от такого удара должно бы треснуть, но бессильно падает лишь рука Квилег, ударяясь об паука. Меч летит на пол, рождая по покою дребезжащее эхо, очередным подтверждением — прежнюю жизнь не вернуть, как бы ни грезилось. И свое боевое искусство придется менять под новое положение.

С пауком выходит свыкнуться (даже фантомные боли почти не беспокоят), но с погибшим Изалитом — до сих пор нет. От одного взгляда на руины города Огня и Камня у Квилег болезненно сжимается сердце. Там, где не так давно множились разговоры, лились слезы и сплетались судьбы, где кипела жизнь, теперь бурлила лава, грызя застывших хаос. Застывший, как в насмешку, подобием деревьев, которые ни одним огнем не уничтожить.

Но Квилег свыкнется и с этим.


	18. Арториас. "Сломанные судьбы"

Примерять чужую шкуру — дело непростое, но Арториас старался изо всех сил. Однажды выбрав путь борца с порождениями Бездны, он оставил за спиной и злобные взгляды Орнштейна, и печально понимающую улыбку Сиаран, и, как думал, собственную душу. Душу полубога — только для того, чтобы попытаться походить на человека. 

Люди Арториасу нравились, и свою нелегкую стезю он избрал не для Анор Лондо и не для спокойствия Гвина, а для них — странных созданий с пламенем в груди, пусть и осязаемые их души были тусклыми и хилыми в сравнении с божественными. Орнштейн предупреждал, что добром эта затея не кончится. Арториас не слушал. 

Прибывая в Новый Лондо, он учился понимать жизнь города, быть его часть. Оставив дела — наивно посчитав, что делает достаточно для укрощения Бездны, — Арториас дважды представал на городских судах: один раз как присяжный заседатель в деле с неожиданно появившимся наследником, которого давно не ждали и который чуть не с порога потребовал свою долю наследства, второй — на военном суде, отстаивая одного из своих офицеров. С дюжину раз умудрялся влезать в дела сыскной части Нового Лондо и потратил безмерное количество времени, уча своих воинов в стенах Лесного Форта. Основы тактики ведения боя, языки, грамота — ничего ему не было жаль для людей. И люди верили ему — в него — в ответ.

Но рассеянное внимание — не желанней слепоты, и, забывшись в новых заботах, Арториас упустил тот короткий миг, когда все стало выходить из под контроля. Как лесной пожар, одержимость Тьмой разлетелась по Новому Лондо, и у славного Волчьего Рыцаря не хватило ни умения, ни рук — даже всего Форта — ее унять. Предостережения мудрого Орнштейна воплотились в жизнь следом: авторитет Арториаса в глазах Гвина рванул, как бочка с порохом. Гордый Анор Лондо не простил ему наглого самовольства — самодурства, — и призвал к ответу: что теперь делать с Новым Лондо? 

«Продолжить ловить Теней, — стучало в висках тенью человеческого страха потерять что-то бесконечно дорогое, — с удвоенным усердием.» 

«Уничтожить», — ясно читалось в холодном божественном рассудке. Бездна не так опасна для людей, как для богов и полубогов. Так что какой смысл отлавливать каждую новую крысу, если можно затопить сразу все гнездо и не бояться чумного или тифозного укуса твари?

Перед тем как запечатали город, Арториас прошел по каждой улочке Нового Лондо. Ловя пронзающие копьями взгляды, слыша стенания и мольбы, от которых рвалось сердце. Видя в заплаканных глазах один и тот же вопрос: «Почему ты не защитишь нас теперь?».

— Доигрался? — тихо прошипел ему на ухо Орнштейн, встретив у границы ворот. 

Доигрался. Полубог в чужой, нелепой шкуре, с человеческой небрежностью невольно сломавший разом столько судеб.


	19. Гвиндолин. "Недоступное"

Звон мечей наводил на Гвиндолина особую тоску. Не тот, что торжественно гремел во время показательных, до каждого движения выученных поединков для развлечения гостей: пламя, иллюзии — и вот к потолку залы взмывает дракон. Блестят серебряные латы, каждое движение словно часть смертоносного танца. Даже господин Орнштейн принимал когда-то участие в таких игрищах — когда был моложе и еще умел улыбаться. Тем не менее, весь этот фарс мог произвести, а мог и не произвести впечатление на Гвиндолина, но действительно трогал что-то в его душе лишь лязг стали о сталь на тренировочной площадке дворца. Без лощеного блеска и притворства, сила и мастерство. Раз, два, три, четыре, замах, поворот, замах...

Стоя на балконе, Гвиндолин смотрел вниз с желаниями, которым было тесно в одной груди: взять меч, повторять следом, пусть и глядя за мудреной наукой украдкой, или просто кинуться прочь, чтобы никогда не видеть столь близкое, но абсолютно недоступное.

Рядом стояла она, снисходительно поглядывая то вниз, то на Гвиндолина. Красивая и статная, с русой косой поперек спины, опаленным лицом и солдатской выправкой. У бока блестел латунью начищенный шлем.

— Ты можешь так же? — спросил ее Гвиндолин, кивнув на площадку.

— Могу, миледи, — негромко сказала она, и в грубоватом голосе рокотала повелительная сила.

— Научишь меня? — ответ на этот вопрос Гвиндолин слышал сотни раз, но почему-то не переставал пытаться.

— Господин Гвин запретил, вы ведь знаете, — сочувственно произнесла она.

Гвиндолин усмехнулся и облокотился на мраморные перила, постукивая по ним пальцами. Белыми, тонкими. Кому бы знать, что сними с него иллюзию, эти пальцы окажутся длинными и узловатыми, да и ладонь крепче, с выступающими змеями-венами по тыльной стороне и широким запястьям. И лицо его не круглое и бледное — скуластое, с выделяющейся челюстью, как у отца и брата, с тяжелыми веками и тонкими губами. Плечи — пусть и тощие, но широкие, достаточно крепкие, чтобы удержать руки в латных перчатках. Только кто ж ему их на эти самые плечи положит. Уж точно не она.

Для нее они по-девичьи покатые и хрупкие — за такие разве что приобнять, защищая от всего мира. А как хотелось, чтобы случилось наоборот. Чтобы он впереди нее, с мечом на любую опасность. Или просто обнять крепкое тело, распустить тугую косу, что, кажется, ударить может не хуже хлыста, да найти губами губы. Сухие, должно быть, но теплые.

— Нам нужно идти, миледи, — разрывая золотую нить мыслей, напомнила она.

Гвиндолин промолчал, кивнул. То ли ей, то ли печальной улыбке несбыточного.


	20. Вельстадт. "По ту сторону баррикад"

В склепах не бывает слов и песен  
Только эхо тлеющих имен  
Смерти дух витает, бестелесен,  
Под плетями порванных знамен .

Помнишь ты, герой, кому поклялся  
Верной быть опорой сквозь века?  
Помнишь, для кого ты оказался  
Недругом, который дурака-

Брата в грудь разил, не оглянувшись,  
На те годы, что связали вас?  
Помнишь, как, неверяще запнувшись,  
Был убит он сталью твоих глаз?

Все ты помнишь, память ведь не тряпка  
И ее не выбросишь в огонь.  
Только снова вспоминаешь зябко,  
Как ему протягивал ладонь.

Другом нарекался, побратимом,  
Выбравши, за что тебе стоять,  
А наутро ты в едва терпимом  
Гневе честь свою смел замарать.

Зависть острой пламенной стрелою  
В сердце глубоко тебе впилась.  
Правой королю не стал рукою,  
Места под крылом его лишась.

Но ответь, он разве не был дорог  
Сердцу твоему, и эту честь  
Он не заслужил без оговорок  
На твою негаданную месть?

Ты пошел по следу королевы,  
Друга ввергнув в беспросветный ад,  
И за ложем белогрудой девы  
Поменял полярность баррикад.

Что же ты? Бежишь обратно к трону  
Из объятий проклятой чумы?  
Чтоб к очередному власти кону  
Не пятнать себя отметкой тьмы?

И теперь у каменной могилы,  
На краю свернувшихся времен,  
От твоей небесной, грозной силы  
Быть достойным короля сочтен.

Предан ты ему своею ролью,  
На колени перепадая ниц.  
Только веры нет, что с новой болью  
Ты не сменишь полюса бойниц.


	21. Орнштейн. "Ребра"

У Орнштейна под ребрами все чаще бьется сердце. Лапы дракона тяжелые, а когти – каждый с кинжал, но они лишь взметают комья земли там, где мгновение назад стояла нога полубога-драконоборца. Он вьется быстрее мысли, и сколь бы огромной ни была тварь, ей не успеть за бешеным ритмом. Каждый мелкий вдох на шаг, каждый резкий выдох на удар; Орнштейн не чувствует веса доспехов, вихрем крутясь вокруг чудовища, и злобный рев, разливающий из пасти огонь, для него не громче шепота. Молнии под рукой Орнштейна шипят и пляшут; ворох ослепительных искр от них – последнее, что видит дракон, прежде чем его голова повисает на древке копья, пробитая от глаза до глаза.

У Орнштейна под ребрами беснуется душа. Время не жалеет никого, и судьба кроит новые пути будто назло, поперек проторенной дороги. Она перечеркнула целый мир: старый пес войны Гох и верная Сиаран – их перестали помнить, словно не было тех бесконечно долгих лет, когда славная Четверка держала на плечах целый город. Бог Войны, самоуверенный мальчишка, бежал из Лондо; его изгнание отзывалось болью, и Орнштейну казалось, что не Гвин, а он сам лишился сына. И остался в одиночестве – холодная, пахнущая стылым морозом Бездна не вернула отчаянного Арториаса. Гвиневер и Фланна Орнштейн вывел тайком за стены города. Вслед за принцессой из Лондо уходили и солнце, и жизнь. Но сам он бежать не мог; в груди еще горел осколок божественной души, напоминая о долге. Перед Гвином. Перед Лондо.

У Орнштейна под ребрами пустота. Пик Драконов поет заунывными горными ветрами, и качаются чадящие лампады, в мареве которых он больше не чувствует ничего. За его глазами, глубоко в мозгу, целый век шла война, которую он не чаял выиграть – все былое, гнилое и ржавое, спаянное в единый дышащий, извивающийся ком, разом вонзилось в тело, и Орнштейн был слаб перед мечами и стрелами собственной памяти. Из года в год он рвал, отсекал, разбивал и выгрызал каждую тень, затмившую его разум: войны, интриги, присяги, обещания, ложь — и веру. Она оказалась крепче всего, но едва Орнштейн разомкнул эту проклятую — последнюю — цепь, едва потушил внутри себя остатки тлеющей божественной души, как все вокруг перестало иметь значение.

У Орншейна под каменными ребрами лишь бессмертие и время.


End file.
